


米菊03

by Matsugae123



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsugae123/pseuds/Matsugae123





	米菊03

本田菊的眼神动了一下，然后抽回了自己的手。阿尔弗雷德空荡荡的手里只剩一枚散发着微弱热气的怀表。他想破口大骂。他还没有消气，本田菊突然倾过身亲吻他，先是蜻蜓点水的触碰，然后是温柔的轻舔和啃咬；他感到对方试图用舌头推开他紧抿的双唇。见鬼。阿尔弗雷德暗骂一句，把怀表塞回口袋，抓着本田菊的手臂翻了个身，把他摁进椅子里，单膝跪在他双腿间，回应了这个吻。他用舌头舔舐本田菊的牙齿、扫荡他的口腔，誓要夺走他所有的空气。青年感觉到对方的舌头在自己的进攻之下溃不成军。颤栗、退缩，然后温顺地臣服，被迫跟随他的步调行动，因为缺氧而痛苦地呜咽。他伸出手抚摸本田菊的颈部，从锁骨到喉结，温柔地将那根纤细、修长的脖子圈禁在右手掌心，他扼住他的咽喉，凝视他因为窒息感而皱紧的眉头。他的呼吸、他的命运被他掌控，就像一株脆弱的芦苇随时会被呼啸的狂风拦腰折断；他突然感到满足。本田菊下意识地拉扯他的手腕，想要从钳制中逃脱。  
牧羊人有可能爱上羔羊吗？  
阿尔弗雷德松开手，看着本田菊鬼使神差地想。然后重新俯下身吻他，带着满腔的爱意、满腔的柔情和满腔的怜惜。本田菊抬起双腿在他颈后交缠，将他拉得更近，再用双臂将他温柔地圈禁。一缕熟悉的幽香扑鼻而来。  
“你今晚用的是什么香水？”阿尔弗雷德忍不住问。  
“我没有用香水。”本田菊说，“怎么突然这么问？”  
“那你身上的香味是哪来的？”阿尔弗雷德说。  
本田菊疑惑地嗅了嗅自己的手腕，说，“可能是伽罗香吧。”  
“那是什么？”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“一种线香。”本田菊说，“我去日本的时候亲戚送的。可能是因为我经常在室内点香，所以衣服染上了这个味道。”  
“这是干嘛用的？”阿尔弗雷德亲吻他的耳根和脖子，把手探进他的衬衣衣摆煽风点火，“催情？”  
“不、不是。”本田菊脸颊泛红，鼻息越来越慌乱；他双臂抵着椅子支撑自己，搭在青年肩膀上的腿不安地磨蹭起来，“是净心安神用的。”  
“你确定？”阿尔弗雷德抬起头看着他，一边询问一边拨开他的皮带扣，拽下他的裤装扔到一旁。  
“我不确定。”本田菊一伸手扯掉卡在青年马甲上的怀表，往后一抛，暗处的角落里传来玻璃和金属四分五裂的脆响，“真是抱歉，不小心摔坏了你的古董表。”  
“一块怀表而已。”阿尔弗雷德说，顺手脱掉马甲、解开衬衫，露出线条明显的身体。他亲吻本田菊，享受对方充满欣赏的抚摸，放任那只手在自己身上点火。  
“多少钱？”一吻结束，本田菊固执地问。  
“一百多万吧。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我记不清了。”  
“这么贵？”本田菊装出一副不可思议的样子，“我恐怕只能用身体代偿了。快点占有我，琼斯，我真的很过意不去。让我变成那枚表，躺在你的怀抱和掌心里，为你变热，为你跳动指针，支配你的每一分每一秒。”  
“既然你这么坚持。”阿尔弗雷德因为他的调情像小孩子一样露出满足又兴高采烈的笑。他撑着椅子、栖身压进，本田菊像一株被拦腰折断的芦苇紧紧依偎在他怀里。他亲吻他，抚慰他，进入他，由浅入深地、先是柔缓而后逐渐激烈地律动，犹如蛮横无理的狂风怒号着席卷而来。本田菊仰头呻吟，汗水沿着阿尔弗雷德的下颌滴落在他的脖根处，沿着他精瘦的胸膛的中线亦步亦趋地滚向他们彼此贴合的腰腹。那里已经一片凌乱。  
“搂住我的脖子，ki—”阿尔弗雷德硬生生咽下那个亲密的称呼，等本田菊乖顺地照做以后，他又说，“搂紧点。”  
本田菊喘息着瞟向他，收紧了双臂。阿尔弗雷德右手绕过本田菊的腰，把他整个人从椅子上抱了起来，让他完全挂在自己身上。本田菊失去支撑，只能用力环住青年的脖子，双膝牢牢勾住青年的肩膀，仿佛面前的人是他在这世上最后的倚靠。青年依然稳稳地跪坐在沙发皮椅上。他们的脑袋挨得很近，额头顶着额头，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，眼睛里只能看到彼此，连呼吸也融为一体。灯光如暮色倾泻，阿尔弗雷德深邃的蓝眸凝视着眼前的人，眼底暗潮汹涌。本田菊缓慢地眨了眨眼，露出犹疑和敬畏的神色，不自觉地挪开目光想要逃避青年的注视。他害怕我。阿尔弗雷德感到错愕。但现在不是追问的时候。阿尔弗雷德侧过头用吻夺回本田菊的注意力，撑着椅背、圈紧他的腰继续刚才的抽送，一下又一下，直抵深处。他在他怀里呻吟、浮沉，理智分崩离析，犹如瘦弱的船只一头扎进怒海狂涛之中，只能粉身碎骨。他们一起粉身碎骨。


End file.
